Not Interested
by cherrykitkats
Summary: ONE-SHOT "C'mon, babe," Chaz was saying, "nobody says no to me. Why don't we go out later tonight and have a little fun?" "Not interested," Emma muttered. Matt's expression quickly soured and he stalked toward the scene. Matt/OC Rated for some swearing.


**Author's Note:** I SWEAR I put this up. Seriously. D: I'm going crazy...

Well, obviously, I didn't, so here's another little one-shot featuring Matt and Emma :3 And some jerks that I made up on the spot lol I'm too lazy to come up with more interesting characters, especially for a one-shot.

But anyways, I forget why and when I wrote this. It was a while ago...sometime...yeah...

Enjoy ;D

* * *

><p>"Yo, Matt!"<p>

"Wha?" Matt was shaken from his reverie by the sound of Jason's voice. He gave his teammate a questioning look as he walked through the school halls alongside Jason and Ellie.

"Have you been payin' attention to anything we've said?" the older boy asked, irritated. "We're tryin' to plan patrols for next week."

Ellie smirked. "No, he's too busy daydreaming about his crush," she teased.

"Am not!" Matt protested, blushing profusely.

Jason rolled his eyes while Ellie just laughed. Matt gave his sister a withering glare. He was relieved when he spotted Emma at the end of the hallway, eager to avoid further discussion of the current topic. However, his relief vanished when he saw who accompanied her: three guys who he recognized from the football team. One of them, Chaz, had Emma practically cornered as he loomed over her, leaning on the lockers with one hand. The demon girl's expression revealed that she was beyond irritated and quite unimpressed by her present company. She was clutching her sketchbook to her chest and glaring at the floor in an attempt to maintain control of her temper.

"C'mon, babe," Chaz was saying, "nobody says no to me. Why don't we go out later tonight and have a little fun?"

"Not interested," Emma muttered, her voice low but firm.

Matt's expression quickly soured and he stalked toward the scene, fists clenched at his sides. Ellie and Jason exchanged brief glances as they watched him go, unsure of whether to let him be or stop him before things got out of hand.

"How could you turn down a face like this?" Chaz persisted, leaning in closer to the girl. "C'mon, you'll have a great time."

"Hey!" Matt barked as he came up beside the group. "Back off. She said she wasn't interested."

Chaz glared daggers at him. "Get lost, runt. This ain't none of your business."

"I said back off," Matt growled, standing his ground.

"Oh yeah?" Chaz straightened up, and his two comrades took several steps forward. "And what if I don't?"

Emma watched tensely, casting a worried look toward Matt, who shifted closer to her.

Chaz came face-to-face with the blonde boy, holding a fist up threateningly. "I asked you a question, shrimp."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Just beat it and no one will get hurt."

"Are you threatening me?" Furious, Chaz snatched the front of Matt's shirt, lifting him up so that he was at eye level.

Matt snorted, unfazed. "Nah, you wouldn't be much of a threat."

Chaz snarled and threw the younger male backward. Matt hit the lockers with a grunt of pain and slumped to the floor, grimacing and clutching the back of his head.

Before Chaz could take another step, a hand grabbed his shirt and jerked him aside. Shortly after, his face met quite painfully with Emma's fist, and he landed on the ground in a dazed heap, his nose covered in blood.

Emma stood over him, her neon green eyes dark with rage. "Fuck off, you callous bastard," she hissed venomously, baring sharp fangs at the startled male.

Freaked out by the demon girl's chilling, unnatural glare, Chaz scrambled to his feet before taking off, followed closely by his lackeys. Matt stared after them in disbelief then turned his gaze to Emma as she offered him a hand. He grinned and took it, allowing her to help him to his feet.

"Nice," he remarked.

"The jerk had it coming," Emma huffed, though she couldn't help but smirk as she picked up her sketchbook. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It was nothing," Matt insisted.

"Still…"

The girl leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Matt went rigid, his eyes wide and a bright red blush coloring his face. Emma suppressed a laugh and turned toward the double doors.

"Are you coming, or do I have to walk home by myself?" She inquired with an impish grin.

"Uuuh, s-sure," Matt stuttered and then proceeded to nearly trip over his own feet as he rushed to catch up with the girl.

"This is gonna be an interesting year," Ellie commented as she watched them exit the school doors.

Jason laughed. "That's the understatement of the century."


End file.
